Azrael Steelfang
'Azrael Steelfang '''is the divine son (or daughter, see below) of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Steelfang. He is the brother of Sariel and Tyrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which he can use to change the world. As with his siblings, he is part of the Metapotent Trinity. Birth Azrael, like his sister Sariel and brother Tyrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. Azrael learnt how to use sword from his father Siris. Of his siblings, he is the poorest sword fighter, since he lacks his brother's physical prowess or his sister's mental abilities. Azrael has a good control over his powers, though. A thing to note is that Azrael flickered between his male and female form the moment his powers manifested, being genderless before that happened. Azrael so far keeps mostly to his male manifestation. Return to Mundus Azrael returned to Mundus for a short time, staying mainly with his family. He eventually left the Aurbis with his family, when his father Siris recalled the whole Steelfang family. Azrael's return to Mundus and even the Aurbis can only remain as speculation, as the Steelfangs have taken a trip into the dimensions that existed beyond. Personality and Appearance Azrael's personality is unknown as he has not displayed any considerable personality traits. He has kept silent the whole time, perhaps suggesting a sense of alienation from his siblings. Appearance wise, Azrael is quite androgynous. He has shoulder length, straight, white hair, and a large, feminine pair of blue eyes, aside with smooth skin that is extremely fair. He possesses an androgynous figure, with nothing overtly masculine or feminine about his body. As his death avatar, he possesses messy, shoulder length white hair, the crystalline blue eyes of his family, as well as smooth, flawless skin. He's skinny for a male and he is one of the shorter males of the Steelfang family. Like his siblings, Azrael has six white wings. As his life avatar, Azrael possesses beautifully long and straight white hair, crystalline blue eyes and very smooth and soft skin that is flawless. He has a perfect figure for a woman, as he is female in his life avatar form. Azrael retains his height, making him the tallest female member of his family when in his female form. Powers and Abilities Azrael is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on Life and Death. He can create, manipulate or destroy anything. He possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. As such, Azrael can be said to possess every single power that exists and will exist, like his siblings. Azrael's energy projection colour depends on his avatar, but he projects white energy that gives off black mists as Death and black energy that gives off white mists as Life. Azrael's life manifestation generally uses all his healing abilities, while his death manifestation uses his destructive abilities. However, both manifestations can access most of his powers. Azrael, like his parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. He can see in more than three dimensions if he chooses to do so, allowing him to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Azrael's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god, giving him the ability to calculate anything in picoseconds. Azrael has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has extreme combat capability, having total mastery over his sword and spells. He can easily wipe out other cosmic level entities, with the sole exception of his own family members. His body is indestructible. Azrael can speak the incantation ''"let the false duality of life and death be eliminated once and for all. When life gives rise to death, and death allows new life to start, the eternal cycle is again united as one. Let vitality and mortality become a singular truth. In my hands, I hold the strings that will cause both birth and demise. Again, the circle is complete, and break the wall between the dead and living!". This causes Azrael's special power to release itself, allowing him to manipulate the fates of every single thing, living or non living (except the fates of his family). In this state, Azrael becomes almost omnipotent, but he needs to concentrate heavily to use it, and can be easily disrupted. Azrael's ocular powers can instantly kill things by removing life, and instantly revive things by adding life. His eyes are the only pair which have a dual creation - destruction based power. Azrael can enter his "true form", which is unique, in the sense that he becomes a pair of entities. He will split into a male angel with three black wings on the right shoulder, known as "death" and a female angel with three white wings on her left shoulder, known as "life". The pair will generally hold hands, with the male angel on the right, the female on the left. They can operate independently, though, but cannot fly unless they hold hands. Both angels hold half of Azrael's power, and so he can release this without destroying the universe he is in. The "life" and "death" angels can fuse to release Azrael's fully powered, female form, which is a pure and true manifestation of life. This is because death is not the diametric opposite of life, but rather just one of the processes. Thus, the false duality is eliminated, and Azrael manifests as purely his female, "life" form. The powers unleashed by this change will start the unraveling of the universe Azrael is in. Azrael can switch between his manifestation as "death" or his manifestation as "life" at will. He generally appears as his "death" manifestation, though, since he was born male. Equipment Azrael wields a silver and golden sword named "Fate's Guardian". The weapon's powers are as unlimited as it's wielder's powers. The sword's key power is to draw the life out of chosen targets in a large radius, or heal said targets, at the command of the one who wields it. The sword can also forge life and death into a wave of energy that can heal or destroy each and every thing it cuts individually. Azrael wears a full set of golden and silver armor he can create and dissipate at will. It is redundant due to his indestructible body. The armor changes accordingly to suit his male and female forms. Trivia Edit * Azrael is an angel of death in folklore. * Azrael can be seen as either the weakest or strongest of his siblings - his dominion does not exist without a life form, unlike his sister's dominion of information and knowledge, or his brother's dominion over forces, but he is also the only one who can command the life or death of anything directly. * Azrael's armor is partially inspired by Prime Warframes from the game Warframe. It was specifically drawn to look divine. * Azrael used to possess a hood in earlier concept arts, but his creator chose to remove the hood to show more of his face. The head adornments that "Life" wears on her head are taken from the hood. * Azrael is referred to as male in this article as that is his most common form. He appears as either manfestation based solely on situation. Alternative art Azrael Steelfang Cycle Angel.jpg|Azrael's male form, the God of Death. Azriel Steelfang Close Up.jpg|The close up of Azrael's life avatar. Azrael Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Azrael Steelfang's Death Avatar, close up Azrael Steelfang, Angel of Life and Death.jpg|Azrael, with his wings unfolded Face of Azrael Steelfang.jpg|Azrael Steelfang, the one who uplolds the balance of life and death. Azrael Steelfang Casual Clothing.jpg|Azrael in some casual clothes. Azrael Steelfang Ultimate Form.jpg|Azrael Steelfang's true and ultimate form, where he is in his life embodiment, which is female. This is because life is not the opposite of death. Death is only the subset of life... Azrael Steelfang Redone 2.jpg|More Azrael! Azriel Steelfang Closeup Redone.jpg|Even more Azrael! Azriel pen redraw.jpg|Azrael's true form with her released eyes. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Freelancer Category:Gods Category:Nobility Category:Genderless